


Buon Compleanno

by AboveTheMoonlight



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboveTheMoonlight/pseuds/AboveTheMoonlight
Summary: It's Ezio's birthday, however, as it happens every year, he forgot about it and it's your duty to remind him.





	Buon Compleanno

_June 23th, 1484._

For weeks (Y/N) had planned her partner’s birthday. Ezio was so busy with his tasks that it hadn’t even crossed his mind that, in a few hours, he’d would 25 years old, and, since he did not care, she would be the one do it. Her first thought was to organise a dinner party, but it would make too much of a fuss, and almost everyone they knew was wanted by the city guards; then she remembered to buy a gift and surprise Ezio in the morning, but she did not know what to give him; her last possibility, the one she choose, was to bake a cake and share it with him after today’s mission, it would still be a surprise, and (Y/N) hoped it would be enough. At dawn (Y/N) got to work, made a honey cake with filling and cover, very simple and no bigger than her hand, after all it would have to fit in her pouch.

They left before sunrise, the day would be long and full of work.

_11:56pm_

It was long, yes, like many others before it. The two had barely had time to stop and rest, just sitting down to eat in the afternoon, and even then, it didn’t take long for Ezio hurry them to continue. (Y/N) understand why he behaved like that, they were getting closer, and he always got nervous when the thought of taking revenge for his family’s assassination ravaged his mind.

But now the day coming to an end and they were, at last, exhausted. They lay on the uncomfortable tiles of a roof, which at that time could be compared to a mattress made out of swan feathers. Ahead lay the Gulf of Venice, and beyond the Adriatic Sea, both calm and limpid, serving as a mirror to the sky above, a black cloak that stretched throughout the city.

(Y / N) sat up, still trying to catch her breath, her hand travelled to the pouch attached to her belt, a smile grew on her lips:

\- Ezio.

_11:57pm_

He responded with a “huh?”, opening his eyes and taking his arms from behind his head, he sat in front of his companion. (Y/N) withdrew from the pouch a small package, now crumpled and broken, inside was the cake, the smile turned to an embarrassed grimace:

\- I made you this, this morning – She said handing him the package, Ezio grinned, his eyes sparkling – it looked better when it came out of the oven.

_11:58pm_

They both laughed, Ezio placed the cake next to him and lunged forward, capturing (Y/N) in a tight embrace. It took her a few seconds to hug back, she was shocked, not expecting such a small gesture to meant so much to him.

\- You haven’t even seen it – She whispered, a solitary tear threatening to stream down her face.

Thus Ezio stepped back, sitting again he divided the cake into two halves, still wrapped, and seeing that she was about to refuse, said:

\- It’s my birthday - He held out his hand – you must obey my wishes.

_11:59pm_

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, grabbed her half and took a bite, it was better than she expected, still creamy even after a day of running and jostling. Looking away from the food and returning her sight to him, who watched her with a soft smile. With her eyes she asked “What?” He once again leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

-  _Grazie mille_ , (Y / N).

-  _Buon Compleanno,_  Ezio.

00:00am


End file.
